


Into The Freezing Cold

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: How To Fix A Family [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hypothermia, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: It was late at night, it was snowing outside and Janus was pacing.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: How To Fix A Family [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814065
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	Into The Freezing Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hypothermia
> 
> Hmm...

It was late at night, it was snowing outside and Janus was pacing.

He shouldn't be so worried. Remus goes on long adventures all the time, sometimes being gone for days. But he couldn't help it. Nothing was wrong. It _wasn't_.

 _But it's not. He'd always send a message and let you know._ It was alright. Any second now, the conjoined twins would show up and tell him not to worry about Remus. That he's just gone on another long adventure.

But the twins didn't show up. And the snake didn't calm down.

The other two had soon caught on as well, but succeeded in not showing it much. The only indication that they were worried, was that Virgil hadn't flipped to the next page of his book for about and hour and Logan had actually let Galactic sit on his lap, running his hand through the husky's soft silver fur.

It was long after midnight when his patience finally snapped. He snapped on his warmer clothes and left into the imagination, leaving the two other Sides by themselves.

As Janus soon discovered, it wasn't just snowing, it was more of a _blizzard_. It made him wonder what the Prince was up to. With a sigh, he wrapped his coat tighter around himself as he made his way into the freezing cold.

Making his way through the village, he couldn't help but feel alarmed. All the villagers seemed to have taken refugee in the houses, there were no monsters to be seen and even the vicious plants seemed to have hidden away because of the storm. 

Halfway through the dark woods, he was about to give up and go back when he saw a pile curled up under a tree. He quickly made his way to the shivering Duke, slowly shaking him and calling his name.

After a few times, Remus finally raised his head slowly, revealing his paled skin and bluish lips. "...'Nus?" He mumbled.

"Yes, yes, it's me." He affirmed, slowly lifting the chaotic Side. "We have to go back. Now."

"Co'd..."

"I know. I know. It's cold." Janus sighed. "What were you thinking? I was worried sick!" _You could've died._ was left unsaid.

"S'eepy..." Muttered the Duke, slowly getting heavier in the deceitful Side's arms as they slowly made their way out of the woods.

He could feel his stomach drop. "No. No, don't fall sleep, okay?" He could feel his voice starting to shake as Remus slowly went limp in his arms. "Remus! Wake up, now's not the time."

By the time he got back to the Mindscape, he barely had any of his emotions under control. It was all in a haze. He could vaguely remember someone taking the Duke from his arms and being led to his room, but everything seemed a lot more hazy now that he had finally gotten to safety.

* * *

Hours had passed when he finally came back to his senses. He was in his room, his clothes had been changed to more comfortable ones and there were blankets piled up on him. He got up with a groan, slowly recalling the past events.

_Blizzard... Remus... Hypothermia... Remus!_

Almost immediately, he was making his way out of his room. _His probably dead. You should've found him sooner. And now he's gone._ He could feel a hand set on his shoulder, leading him to a chair and making him sit.

"Janus. Janus. Calm down. In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8." Logan's voice calmly ran him through the breathing exercise, slowly calming him down from the panic attack.

"Where... Where is he? Where is Remus?"

Logan's hand slowly rubbed his back soothingly, letting out a sigh. "He is alright. It was close. But now he is alright. We've been keeping an eye on him." The tension in Janus' shoulders eased up as he let out a sigh of relief. "Do you want to see him?"

The scaled Side shook his head repeatedly. "No. Not... Not now. Maybe later."

 _Maybe later_.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a doctor.
> 
> All kinds of comments are appreciated. Short comments, Long comments, Very short comments, extra gigantic comments, Extra hearts, unreadable comments, EVERYTHING!


End file.
